


Maybe We Feel Too Much, Or Not Enough.

by congratcha_well_done



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, dont cry bb, just an angsty angel, poor baby cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratcha_well_done/pseuds/congratcha_well_done
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't understand. That morning, he had told dean he understood. That he knew why he had to leave. But he didn't. He was so utterly lost on that point! What had he done wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Feel Too Much, Or Not Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fic i wrote a long time ago. This is my first time posting on this site so hi I guess. And also sorry for the errors, I'm unbeta'd at the moment. I hope you enjoy it!

He didn't understand. That morning, he had told Dean he understood. That he knew why he had to leave. But he didn't. He was so utterly lost on that point! What had he done wrong? For the first time Castiel felt. He felt, rejected, lost, confused, unwanted, victimized, the list could go on and on. Even just the slightest bit angry. But all of these terms could be encompassed by one: sadness. He felt sadness with every fiber of his being, it was so painful, to feel. The irreversible had been done and Cas had been cast out of the bunker, he was on his own. And all he could say when a musty satchel was thrust into his hand and a strong hand was clapped on his shoulder with a sympathetic, "I'm sorry it has to be like this." Was a mumbled, 'I understand' But that was the farthest it could ever be from the truth. He had no idea why he was thrown out of the bunker, why Dean had rejected him like that. He was angry. At Dean yes, but also he now begins to realize... He is angry at himself too. Angry that he couldn't be okay with leaving. Cas is angry that he has to feel all these emotions without his consent. Angry that Dean Winchester made him feel this way. Now as he clips decaying leaves with the side of his shoe in the gutter next to him he spots a bench in the distance. When he reaches it he sits down heavily. It hurt so bad, it feels like laundry wrung too tight, rope stretched too far, shoes walked in too long. It was so raw, the emotion he felt, mostly because he felt it. A bus rolled to a stop in front of him and he stood up, fumbling for change in his pocket and coming up just a cent short for the fair. The bus driver gave a sympathetic grimace and nodded him on anyways. He doesn't know where he is headed, but right now it doesn't make a difference because all he can feel is sadness. 


End file.
